The Demon WolfDog Girl!
by Ladyknightchaos
Summary: After Kouga see that Kagome, and Inuyasha are in love he decides to travel with them. Then a new girl shows up, and she brings a boat load of trouble, and love for Kouga
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha, and if I did I would make Kouga the star. But I don't so don't get any ideas!!!  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!! Sit!!!!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was sent into the ground!!!  
  
"What the hell was that for," Inuyasha asked as he picked him self up off of the three feet hole he had made thanks to Kagome's power over him. I need to find a way to get this damn necklace off, or I'll never be able to have any fun! Inuyasha though with a smile.  
  
"Are you two arguing again." Sango said as she came around the bend to see Kagome walking ahead of one very pissed off dog demon.  
  
"Inuyasha you really must learn how to treat a lady like I do," Miroku said, and everyone in the group fault faced at what Miroku had said. Miroku then smiled, "Okay maybe not like me."  
  
"Thank Okami-sama ," said Sango, and Kagome at the same time. The girls then burst into laughter, followed by the boy walking ahead of them mumbling things. Inuyasha quickly stopped, and ran over to Kagome holding her very possessively.  
  
"So the puppy can smell me I am impressed," said Kouga as he walked out of the forest that ran along the path that the group had been walking on. Kouga leaned up against the nearest tree, and smiled his signature bad boy grin. Kagome back up against Inuyasha even more when he looked at her.  
  
"What do you want Kouga-kun," Kagome said relaxing as she saw a real smile come over his face.  
  
"I need to talk to you Kagome, just for a minute." Kouga said this with a completely straight face, something very knew for Inuyasha, and company. Inuyasha held Kagome a little tighter after Kouga finished, but Kagome shot him a look that said I'll be all right.  
  
Kagome, and Kouga then walked off into the forest around the group, and soon could not be seen. "If he lays one hand on her I swear I'll kill him!" Inuyasha said as he paced back, and forth making a little grove in the road from all of his pacing. The rest of the group just watched him with their eyes.  
  
Mean while in the forest. "Okay Kouga so what do you need to talk to me alone about." Kagome said trying to get a good look at Kouga since she hadn't seen his face sine they got into the forest.  
  
"You love him don't you Kagome," Kouga said still keeping his face hidden.  
  
"Who, do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she started to blush.  
  
"Who else would I be talking about," Kouga stated flatly.  
  
"Yes I do I love him very much actually," Kagome said blushing even more. Kouga then turned around smiling a really fake smile.  
  
"Then tell him, and live a happy life with him. I would like to ask you one more favor though before I leave."  
  
"Yes, what is it."  
  
"Let me come with you to look for the remaining pieces of the jewel of four souls. I need to have some time away for the pack, I have it all arranged so that I can start traveling with you today, if you let me." After Kouga said this he looked at the ground, a hit his foot to the ground. Kagome looked and say the sad look on his face, and felt a pang on her heartstrings. He really does care for me.  
  
"Of course Kouga-kun, I would be honored if you would accompany us on our journey." Kagome said this, and saw Kouga's face light us instantly.  
  
"Thank you!!! Thank yo," Kouga stop, and sniffed the air.  
  
"What's wrong Kouga?" Kouga had got stiff, and his muscles were beginning to tense up.  
  
"I sense a female I don't know if she's dog, or wolf, but she's coming this way. She has a ton of demons on her trail. We have got to get back to Inuyasha!" Kouga grabbed Kagome, and she jumped on his back. Kouga ran to give Kagome back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw her shot out of the trees on Kouga's back. Kagome jumped of Kouga's back, and ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Can you sense them Inuyasha," Kouga said looking at the direction he felt the demons the female was moving way to fast to be any normal demon. No sooner than he had finished his thought Kagome gasp.  
  
"Someone is coming at us, and they have a chunk of the jewel!!"  
  
Sorry gonna stop there!!! Tell me if you like it. Don't worry about Kouga he won't be lonely long. ^_^ 


	2. They meet, and the demon comes

Sorry, I have been so busy went on vacation, got back had to go my friends B-day party, then I got all my wisdom teeth pulled. Which by the way hurts like hell!!! Sorry, in a bad mood but I need to write vent u know so on with the story,  
  
"Really, well then lets get this jewel shard." Kouga said looking in the direction of the loud banging, and crashing. (Yah I know I am soo good at descriptions.)  
  
"Um.when did you start to help us Kouga." Sango said taking out her weapon.  
  
"When Kagome said I could travel with you," Kouga said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Um you two can continue your lover quarrel after we get the jewel shard, cause the monsters are here." Right as Kouga finished most of the trees around them were crushed as I large wolverine looking monster, and some snake monster came crashing into the new clearing. There was a small figure that was bouncy around the monster attacking them, and it seemed to be winning.  
  
"Um, could some one tell me what the hell the things with the jewel shards is it is moving way to fast." Miroku said holding his hand up.  
  
"She has 4 jewel shards. They must be in her legs, and arms to make her that fast." Kagome said holding her bow, and arrow ready.  
  
"Should we help her,' Sango said, getting ready to go into battle having changed her cloths some how.  
  
"No, she is part wolf it would make her seem weak if we charged into her battle with out asking her," Kouga said propping himself up against a tree.  
  
"I know she's a wolf, but she is something else to can you smell it Kouga," Inuyasha said taking out his sword.  
  
"She may be dog, and shit she's coming this way," Kouga yelled jumping back. The large wolverine demon fell to the ground dead, and the snake demons hissed, and slithered away.  
  
"Yah!!! I won no one takes what I have," the young women turned around to face Inuyasha, and his group. She quickly went into a fighting stance, and growled. "Are you after my shards as well, do you work for the bastard Naraku !!"  
  
"We do not work for that bastard, why would you say that!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Her feature softened right after Inuyasha finished yelling at her.  
  
"Cause Naraku minions have been trying to get my jewel shard for the past week. I haven't had a moment to rest," the young women said then promptly passed out.  
  
"Catch her," Kagome yelled, and Kouga yelled over, and grabbed her just before she hit the ground. "Lay her down slowly," Kagome said, "I'll go get some water Kouga watch her to see if she wakes up." Kouga nodded crossed his legs, and sat down next to the girl. He took his first real look at her.  
  
She had dark red almost black hair that was in a ponytail. Her hair went down to the middle of her back, and she had some loose bangs on her forehead. She had golden brown tan skin. She was wearing a brown shirt with no sleeves that came up to the bottom of her rib cage showing off a nice stomach. She wore a pair of tight black pants, and boots. He had never seen this kind style on anyone but demon hunter. The most usual thing about her was that she had wolf ears, but a dog tail.   
  
"How is she doing Kouga-kun," Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"She still hasn't woken up, but it seems that she only passed out from lack of energy she doesn't seem to be hurt." Kouga said staring more at the girl that had taking on a huge demon, and won with out even getting hurt. He looked back at her face, and saw two light blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"I would like it if you would stop staring at me," she said sitting up. "OWWWW!!! My head feels like a fuck demon ran over me."  
  
"Here's some water you passed out, you must have been really tired." Sango said giving her the water. Sitting down next to Kagome.  
  
"Well even demons need their rest,' she said smiling. "Oh I never told you my name. I am Lename, I am part wolf, and dog demon."  
  
"Most people don't say that they are demons when they first say who they are," Sango said.  
  
"Well I am not most people," Lename said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Well I am Inuyasha," said Inuyasha(no really wow).  
  
"Aww then the one in the weird cloths in Kagome, the one in the demon slayer outfit is Sango, and the monk is Miroku. Oh Miroku try to touch my butt, or ask em to have your kid, and you will never have kids." Lename said as she flexed her finger, which had long sharp claws. (Too all my friends stop laughing.) "But I don't know who the cute wolf is," she said eyeing Kouga in a way that made him blush.  
  
"I am Kouga leader of the wolf clan." Kouga smiling his signature smile, grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Well Mr. Leader would like to help me get dinner."  
  
"I would love to." They walked off together talking about the demons they had fought.  
  
"AWWWW," Kagome, and Sango said at the same time.  
  
"What is it," Inuyasha said looking totally confused.  
  
"Inuyasha you MORON they like each other," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh okay." Inuyasha said sitting down.  
  
Seems like everything is going okay, ahhh what fun would that be. Find out why Naraku wants Lename's jewel shard soooo bad. I won't write the next till I get 5 reviews Bye bye 


	3. The story is told, and the Inu com becom...

Hey people back for a third helping. Just to clear up a few thing this story isn't Ka/Ko, I think that would rock but Kagome, and Inu-chan are sssoooo cute. Well onto my story. Oh by the way on 3 people reviewed but I broke down, and wanted to write. WWWAAAAHHHH  
  
They group of now 7 sat around the fire eating the dinner which the Lename, and Kouga had caught. They were still in a very deep discussion of who had fought more demons.  
  
"Oh Lename I forgot to ask you something," Sango said she as finished her dinner, and leaned back.  
  
"Sure I won't promise you I'll answer, but you can sure ask." Lename said, and then gave her a fanged grin.  
  
"How did you know who we all were, and about us." Sango said pointed towards Miroku.  
  
"Yah," Miroku said with some pride. He hadn't had a chance to touch her butt, or ask her the "question."  
  
"Well that's kinda a hard thing." Lename said looking at the ground. "Just promise me one thing no one will speak till I am done, and then I'll take a bath after we can talk." They all nodded thoughts of what it could be ran threw their heads. With a DEEP breath Lename started her story.  
  
"Well my mom, and dad had just gotten killed by a powerful demon he wanted their jewel shard but I got them before he did. I shoved them into my arms, and legs. I ran for what seems like forever. I got to this really dark looking castle I thought it would be a good place to spend the night. When I woke up there was this beautiful standing in front of me, he took me in, and took care of me. After a little while the lord started to act different, and the smelled of demon. I really didn't understand how he could be a demon though, so I kept it to myself. He was still kind to me so I didn't care. One day I was skipping around the castle looking for something to do, and I heard him talking to Kagura. He was telling her about you all, and how he planned on killing you. He aid he wanted your jewel shard, so I thought he might want mine. So I ran away."  
  
Lename then got up leaving the group in complete shock. "Okay did everyone hear the same thing that I did." Kouga said with a blank face. He looked around, and everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay, well what are we going to do with this information," said Kagome.  
  
"We have been screwed over by Naraku. We let her stay, and help us." Kouga said standing up.  
  
"For once I agree Wolf." Inuyasha said looking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Good we'll go, and tell her the good news." Kagome said, and she pulled Sango up, and went off towards the hot spring that Lename was in. They both walked up talking loudly so that they didn't scare Lename. When they got there she seemed to he off in her own world. They saw bruises all along her back, and down on her legs since she was sitting in the shallow part of the spring.  
  
"Oh Lename you did get hurt," Sango said as the two girls walked over to her.  
  
"Yah I guess I did take a couple hits," she said with a smile.  
  
"We have decided to let you stay." Kagome said, and Lename jumped up.  
  
"YIPEY!!!! YAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Lename screamed as she jumped around. "Thank you so much. I knew that you guys would be good." The girls laughed, and took their bath taking about meaningless thing. Just happy they had friends. Unknown to the women a dark shadow watched them, and smiled a cruel smile. Before disappearing.  
  
Well that's it tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! No one wants to tell me if they like it. Well here's my comments to the reviews  
  
cuteinu13: THANK YOU!!!! YAH someone likes my work, thank you ssooo much.  
  
Animedream36: that's babe, I know u like it.  
  
Trowa no Miko: Yah I know short but that's a evil way to get more reviews. HEHEHEHEH 


	4. The night

HEYYYY I return yahhhh sorry my computer died on me, and I took a while to get it fixed. I have my love back (shoves Jon out of the way) not you the computer. Heheheh sorry I am weird but you all Love me ...I think.  
  
"So I take it Naraku has fucked you guy over also." Lename said as she sat down ready to take the first watch while everyone else slept.  
  
"Basically but those are stories for another day," said Sango smiling at the demonic and yet still somehow innocent girl.  
  
"Okay well you all get some sleep I'll wake Inu-chan when I want to get some sleep." Lename said sipping some of what Kagome said what coffee; she fell in love with it right away.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the now cowering wolf.  
  
"Awww I can't have a cute nick name for you I think it fits. You adorable, and a puppy dog." Lename said titling her head as Koura, and Marko restrained him from killing her.  
  
"I am not cute," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Well his ears are quit becoming but not my taste." Sango said as she fell asleep.  
  
"Inu-chan sit!" Kagome yelled at the down very grumpy dog demon. "I think it's a perfect nick name. Thank for the idea Lename." Kagome said lying down along side Shippo.  
  
"Nighty night Lename-san." Shippo yawned out.  
  
"You certainly made our day more interesting I must admit that much," mumbled Miroku as he fell asleep. Inuyasha then mumbled something that let's just say children should not hear it.  
  
"Inu-chan sleep." Lename said with a voice as scary as Kagome.  
  
"Ges why do I pick up all the weird one." Inuyasha said then fell asleep knowing that Lename would be a good watch.  
  
"So it seems you have won everyone over in less than a day. I have known them for months, and they are just beginning to like me. That may also be to the fact that I said Kagome is no longer my woman." Kouga said chucking as Lename gulped down the weird drink Kagome made for her.  
  
"Kagome's your woman I thought her, and Inu-chan were a item." Lename said trying to hide the disappointment of Kouga having feeling or another woman.  
  
"Ohh she's not anymore. I think that I was just so use to such lay back bitchs that such a firey thing just attracted me. But I could never compete with Inuyasha. You can see it in their eyes. No matter how they try to hide it they love each other." Kouga said slightly depressed that he had been so foolish.  
  
"Hey we all make mistakes. I let Kagura pick out my outfit once scary scary thing. But I really don't want to talk about that subject." Lename said as she saw Kouga's mouth open.  
  
"Since you said clothing. I meant to ask you about your outfit?" Kouga asked her trying not to stare at her figure.  
  
"I made it my self my midriff part was torn so I have to get that fixed but they rest is made of the stuff demon slayers wear. That stuff is practically stolen." Lename jested then yawned resting her head on Kouga's shoulder. "Mm your warm." Lename said snuggling close.  
  
"I...umm.. you." Kouga said only to look down, and see Lename already asleep. "Ohh well." He said, and wrapped an arm around her. I mean she cute not like Kagome in a more almost curious puppy way. But she certainly is no puppy. The pack would love her she strong, and powerful. Hey I can think about this later lets see what happens tomorrow.  
  
Okay soo tell me what you all think. 


End file.
